


Gilt

by peppermintquartz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Wins, Gen, Kinda, angsty? maybe?, post-yhwach drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen Sousuke: Sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilt

_Aizen Sousuke: Sinner._

He smiled at the epithet.

The sinner who saved Soul Society, and now conveniently sealed to be forgotten.

Sometimes he wondered what could have been if he had let Ichigo alone deal with Yhwach, but the mere existence of that arrogant bastard grated on Aizen. Only one was allowed that sort of power, and that half-breed Quincy deserved none of it.

It was almost always silent here. Kyoka Suigetsu seldom spoke to him now, preferring to spend her time submerged beneath the still mirror of her lake. When she spoke, it would usually be snatches of verse she remembered from centuries ago, when Aizen shared everything he learned with her. He missed her voice, even if he was comforted by her presence.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and made the usual request of Kyoka Suigetsu.

It would not last, and there was always _something_ missing; the elusive quality that made it real instead of a walking memory, but it was better than the alternative. It was something to ease the aching longing that Aizen was loath to admit was there.

“Maaaah, taichou, what shall we do today?” 'Gin' tilted his head and grinned. “Or should I call you ‘Rei-o’? Your majesty?”

Aizen smiled. “You’re being facetious. Come, I wish to play chess.”

When he walked, 'Gin' followed, four paces behind, but never quite in sync with Aizen’s own silent footsteps.

The real Ichimaru Gin would have matched pace with his captain, and he would have stood close enough for Aizen to breathe in that familiar scent of _bamboo-after-rain_ , and he would have defended Aizen against Yhwach’s desperate retaliation.

Aizen brushed his hand over his midsection and exhaled.

_Aizen Sousuke, sinner._

His one sin - the only action that he considered had been wrong - was killing Gin.

Despite all he knew now of Gin’s motives, he believed that Gin would have chosen him in the end, simply because Gin had always chosen him. Regardless of his feelings for Matsumoto, Gin had followed Aizen into the unknown repeatedly, slaying those who stood before them.

Gin followed not because of love. Love was nothing to a god.

Gin had _faith_. He believed Aizen would attain all he aimed for, and that Gin would be the one to bring him low. He wanted Aizen to succeed because it was Aizen's humiliation Gin sought, far more than his death.

Gin had believed with such pure purpose, such bright faith.

Faith was everything.

And Aizen had squandered it because of pride.

Aizen and 'Gin' sat down at the table where a chess board materialized with the pieces laid out.

“Bit of a gilded cage, this,” 'Gin' said. He gestured to the empty halls, with its luxurious trappings and bone-deep silence. The Soul King’s palace, with the key in the hands of the Squad Zero and no way to get out. "Is it worth it? Saving them for this?"

Aizen smiled. He had everything he had wanted once upon a time, and he had found it as empty as regret. Still, it was better than the endless dark of the dungeon. Here, the residents of Soul Society could pretend that there was a real Soul King, that it wasn't just another creature powerful beyond their understanding stitching existence together with his own presence.

“Yes, it is," said Aizen. There was no need for dissembling now. He would be here until his end, whenever that may be. "But you are here, and that is enough for me.” He moved the first piece on the board and gestured to the illusion of his former lieutenant. "Let us play."

**Author's Note:**

> As Bleach draws to a close, I am finally re-inspired (a little) to write Aizen-sama again.  
> Aizen-sama will always be my favorite manga character for his complexities and magnificence, and I have missed him so much.


End file.
